The Deoxys Invasion
by Volt790
Summary: After long awaiting their time, the Deoxys invade Earth & begin to take for their own! How will the invasion turn out? Will Earth manage to defeat them... or will they fall prey to the D.N.A. Pokémon?...


**Hi everyone! I wanted to start with saying: Sorry its in script format, that is just how I write my stories when I DON'T put them on .  
The next chapters will NOT be in script format, so... please just deal with the current script format for this story, O.K.? THANK YOU! Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

Deoxys Invasion: So It Begins...

As the leader of the Deoxys, a Shiny Deoxys known only to a few as Duoxys, stared out from the moon to the Blue Planet called Earth from a distant asteroid, he could only think about that day that scarred him, that one day on Planet Earth…

?: …Leader?

Duoxys was so lost in thought; he didn't even notice her come in.

(Info Entry) Duoxys: A Shiny Normal-Forme Deoxys, he ALWAYS keeps his arms in Hand-mode, no matter what the situation. As no one has ever seen him in battle, no one knows what he can do. He appeared one day out of nowhere & started gathering more Deoxys to go to Earth. He has always had immense feelings for Earth & its inhabitants, but no one knows if those feelings are good… or bad….

Duoxys: Yes, Beeoxys?

(Info Entry) Beeoxys: A powerful Attack-Forme Deoxys, she is known for having her arms more in Tentacle-mode rather than hand-mode & has a mastery over Bug-type moves such as Bug Buzz & Signal beam, a rarity for Deoxys. She was hand-picked by Duoxys to be a leading commander for the Earth Invasion. She is also known to be Duoxys' go-to commander for things to get done.

Beeoxys: I, Deaxys, and the others have rallied the troops. They are ready to commence whenever you are ready.

Duoxys: …Good. Tell the other commanders to stand in line of the troops and await my announcements. I will be down there shortly.

Beeoxys: Yes sir, right away. *teleports away*

Duoxys: …*releases a heavy breath* Let us begin then… *teleports to the Moon, on top of a platform that is located staring straight at earth, with an army of Deoxys standing in front of the platform*

*the crowd's chatter dies down as they notice Duoxys standing there*

Duoxys: *silence*… FELLOW DEOXYS! Today, our dreams will be realized! We will finally be able to live on Earth, superior to all Pokémon that live on that planet! I have found out that WE, the D.N.A. Pokémon, can POSSESS Pokémon, thanks to the spy that was sent to Earth… DEOS! *references to a Deoxys standing with the commanders* Deos managed to control a special talking Meowth, proving that we can control Pokémon!

*as large cheers come from the crowd, Deos teleports up to the stand*

(Info Entry) Deos: An all-around basic Deoxys, he was in Pokémon episode #448 – "Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis!" In the episode, he controlled Meowth to talk to Max about his problems. After this incident, he left & learned he gains Meowth's ability to speak, as well as the abilities of the other Pokémon he possessed while testing his assumption of being able to control Pokémon, making him a strong Deoxys, while still being one of the most normal Deoxys in Duoxys' Commander Line-up.

Deos: My fellow Deoxys, I have learned that we can, indeed, control Pokémon. By wrapping my tentacles around the Meowth, I managed to control his mind & him. After my confrontation with the humans, I left, but realized I had gained the Meowth's ability to speak. I had decided to take this further in a fight against a Tauros. One of my attacks had left a cut on its skin, & when I went to attack again, I had gone INTO his cut & gained full control of the Pokémon, like a parasite. I quickly left the Pokémon, but it had fainted. Later, I found out I had gained the Pokémon's strength. I had tried this on two more Pokémon, a Hitmontop and an Ambipom. I had gained their fighting strength and agility. However, when I took over the Ambipom, something happened… the body MORPHED… to become some sort of… FUSION between me and the Ambipom. It was after I left the Pokémon's body that it had turned to normal I had realized that by entering cuts on a Pokémon's body, we can gain their abilities & BECOME the Pokémon THEMSELVES!

*loud cheers come from the crowd as Deos teleports back to his spot to let Duoxys take over*

Duoxys: *raises hands to calm commotion* Now that you understand, we will go to Earth and become all the Pokémon we CAN! BUT! We must do it wisely, so that we are not stopped…. First we must infect the Pokémon of other regions before we can return to the regions that Deos had explored on his time on Earth, as well as the legends that exist… COMMANDERS! Go to the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, & Unova & possess all the Legendary Pokémon you can! But do it so that the humans of those regions do not find out!

*raises hand up in fist superiorly*

TO THE DEOXYS OF ALL OTHER FORMES, COLORS, & SIZE! GO! GO TO THE REGIONS OF ORRE, FIORE, ALMIA, OBLIVIA, RANSEI, EVEN THE ORANGE & SEVII ISLANDS AND TAKE THE POKEMON OF THOSE REGIONS FOR YOURSELVES! IF A COMMANDER REQUIRES YOUR ASSISTANCE, LISTEN TO THEM!

*raises hands as if releasing*

NOW… GO! FLY! TAKE EARTH FOR THE DEOXYS!

*loud cheers, all the Deoxys start flying and leaving, heading for Planet Earth*

Duoxys:… The invasion…. Has. Begun.

As Duoxys stands, tattered cape blowing on the winds of the moon, staring at Earth and watching the Deoxys fly to Earth to begin their plan. He is once again reminded of that day on Earth….


End file.
